Out of Darkness Comes Light
by melodyvoice
Summary: bella just moved to Forks after her mother just died but soon after so Bella has to get a job and quick. She gets a job singing at a lounge and soon she catches the attention of Edward Cullen. Will love bloom?.....
1. Chapter 1

1I woke up to yet another rainy day in Forks, Washington.

"Bella, honey, breakfast!" I heard Charlie yell from downstairs.

I quickly ran downstairs trying to avoid contact with the floor, when I saw a very unusual sight.

There was Charlie in a cooking apron, trying to make pancakes.

"Uh Dad, what's the occasion?"

I was hopping he wasn't going threw one of those mid-life crisis things.

"Well its not every day Bells that you come to live with me and start school here in Forks with me!" He replied smiling.

"Thanks Dad." I quickly sat down and Charlie served me the least burnt pancakes.

Its been great living with Charlie after Renee' died over the summer. It would be my first year living in Forks and I'm now a Junior. I couldn't wait to start school because it was something to do everyday. Charlie even brought me a truck!

"You know dad, school doesn't start for another week so technically I'm not starting school yet."

" Oh I know but today I just felt like doing something special for you. I want this year to be great you know, after everything this summer."

" Thanks Char-dad, I appreciate it."

He quickly finished his plate and began to do the dishes but I stopped that.

"You going to be late, ill do them." He looked at his watch.

" your right Bells. I love you, ill see you tonight"

"Love you dad bye!"

He walked to the door but turned around and gave me a big bear hug then walked out.

I decided for the day that I would clean up the house. I started with the kitchen but this kind of work was only physical and my mind started to wonder about what just happened earlier. I was wondering what brought all of that out of Charlie. He rarely showed affection. The hug felt as if he was never going to see me again. I quickly got a thought but pushed it away. It couldn't be.

When I was done and the house sparkled, I heard the phone ring and ran to the phone, slipping on the carpet in the process.

"Hello" I asked breathless.

"Hello, is this Isabella Swan, Charlie's daughter?"

"Bella," I immediately corrected him. "This is she."

"Oh I don't know how to tell you this but Charlie just had a heart attack and it doesn't look like he is going to make it."


	2. Chapter 2

1My heart increases drastically.

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"Well I don't really know all of the details but he just passed out on his desk and that's how we found him. We just got him to the ER."

Thank you, I'm on my way." I hung up the phone before he could say anything and race to my car. I drove as fast as my truck would let me to the hospital, not expecting what was about to happen.

I finally arrived at the hospital and rushed into the emergency room. I ran up to the receptionist.

"I'm looking for a Charlie Swan, I'm his daughter Bella-Bella Swan." I said catching my breath.

"Calm down Ms. Swan, right know he is in with the doctor, you'll have to take a seat and wait til the doctor is done."

I took a seat next to a harassed looking old lady ready a book. It felt like hours had past so I began flipping threw a magazine, trying to calm down my nerves.

"Isabella Swan?" I heard a velvet smooth voice ask. I looked up, not expecting what I was about to see.

He was young, very handsome. Handsome wasn't even the word. He looked as if he could be a model, not a doctor. Another thing that shocked me was his apparent youth. He looked much to young to be a doctor.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked again, this time looking straight at me.

"Bella" I automatically corrected him. "Yes?"

"Why don't you come with me. I have some news to tell you."

I quickly followed him to a secluded part of the emergency room.

"Is my father going to be okay?" I asked.

His eyes saddened. "I am truly sorry Bella, may I call you bella?' I nodded 'but Charlie had a very severe stroke. He has a tremendous amount of blood clots in his brain. He is not going to make it."

I just stared at him, trying to comprehend what he just said to me when it finally hit me.

"Oh my god!" I said and began to sob uncontrollably He quickly began to comfort me by hugging me. That made me stop. Not because he was in-humanly beautiful but because he smelled amazing.

I quickly sobered up.

"Can I go see him?" I whispered, trying to hod back more tears.

"Yes but im afraid it wont be for long." He quickly led me to Charlie's death bed.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked so peaceful, like he know this was his last rest. I knelt down beside him and began to cry again. I cried even harder when I heard his machine male a long beep noise, signaling his heart stopped beating. I turned away from him and saw the doctor in the doorway, pity in his beautiful topaz eyes.

"I am truly sorry Bella, is their any one I could call for you? Get a hold of? Your mother perhaps?"

I smiled a timid smile at him. "No, Charlie was my only family. My mother died over the summer in a car accident with my stepfather. I moved here with Charlie and-" I couldn't finish.

My words had seemed to truly effect this man. Why did he care so much? I guess it was just part of his job.

"I am truly sorry for you Bella, if there is anything I can do for you please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you doctor?"

" Carlisle you can call me" Carlisle, what a odd name.

"Carlisle, the only help I need is funeral arrangements, I didn't really do much last time, when my mother past, Charlie' -I chocked out-' handled everything."

"Oh that's already taken care of, Your father left in his will that he wanted to be cremated and his ashes to be spread into the lake."

"Oh, okay." I began to walk away but he touched my shoulder.

"Please, if you need anything, feel free to ask, I feel terribly, you're awfully young to be taking care of yourself including school, it's a lot." He seemed generally concerned.

"Why does he even care?" I mumbled to myself.

He tilted his head as if he heard me.

"Everything will be okay. I can take care of myself, I'll just be going home now, thank you for caring so much Carlisle."

I began to walk out again but he taped my shoulder.

"You'll be okay Bella, I know it." I nodded and walked away


	4. Chapter 4

The night was horrible, I kept on dreaming of my last memories with Charlie. I remembered the hug Charlie had given me, as if he was trying to tell me.

'as if he know' I thought.

I woke up in the morning, knowing what I had to do. I'd have to find a job and quick. I went to the local Grecery store the 'Thriftway' bought a newspaper and cofee' and began to work.

I quickly circled jobs that were good for me. A waitress? Not with mt balance problems. I coculd already cojure up all the mishem I would cause, making me shudder. Great those were the only jobs availible.

Dammit!...oh wait.

It called for a lounge singer to preform nights. Not late nights, thank god, but from 7 to 9. This was great! but wait, I havent sang since freshman year in high school.

Crap! I still circled it and took the nespaper home.

I drove home and decided on what to wear for my job interview. I got a hold of the person in charge of the job for the lounge singer. I had a interview in 2 hours. I chose a deep purple v-neck blouse and a simple pair of black slacks with dangling silver earings. I pulled up half of my this mahogony hair and Wala! I had to admit, I did look really nice. I quickly put on some eye makeup and dashed out the door, careful not to trip.

I arrived in Port Angelos half an hour later and into a lounge called the Blue Moon. It seemed really nice. It had some class I thought. I walked up to a unatral red head who seemed to be the hostes.

"Um I'm looking for the manager, I would like to apply for a job?" the last part sounding like a question. Wheres your curage Bella? I thought.

She looked up at me, as if sizing me up. I looked back. "Hold up, ill get him for you," she said in a bored voice.

Two seconds later a man came out of a small room. He was tall with jet-black hair and light hazel eyes. He was handsome, i'd ammit but nothing like that Dr. Carlisle.

"Hello, Vanessa here tells me you intrested in a job. im sorry to say that we have no jobs availible besides the lounge singer's position."

"thats the job im applying for sir." I replied, trying not to sound so frightened.

"Oh you don't have t ocall me sir, makes me feel like my father. you can call me Jeff. I'm the manager of this place. If your really intrested in this job we will need to hear you sing first."

"Of course I understand sir- I mean Jeff."

"Wait , what do you mean by we?"

"Well the whole staff and the guest that are here, of course."

Double Crap!

"Do you have a song in mind?" he asked.

"yes" I gulped.

"Alright, you see that stage over there?"

"Yes," how couldnt I. It was huge. It had a deep stained wood floor with dark blue curtains with silver stars and moons.

"know all you have to do is get on and practice while I get the staff and people ready. This was all Vanessa's idea, isnt she great?" I silently cursed Vanessa.

He quickly ran off the stage and Vanessa just glared at me and walked off. I was halfway practicing my song when Jeff cut it short.

"welcome ladies and Gents to the blue moon! Now this here is ?" I didnt even tell him my name!

"Bella"

"Bella and she is trying out for the position of lounge singer. Its up to you if she gets the part, now please give a round of applause for her."

Everyone gave a polite round of applause and I walked on stage.

"Ill be singing a song called 'I Hope You Dance'. I stepped into the light and began.


	5. Chapter 5 The start of my new life

_I hope you never loses yourself of Growing wonder_

Wow, I sounded good, I thought. I was surprised and so was everybody else.

_I hope you d-a-n-c-e, I hope you d-a-n-c-e._

I saw everyone smile, a few in awe. I was almost done.

_D-A-N-C-E!_

Everyone erupted in applause. For some reason that Vanessa girl seemed really angry, she glared at me. Jeff ran on stage.

"Well I think we all know that Bella got the job!" he smiled at me.

"Thank you so much!" I was ecstatic. It payed $150 bucks a night and $200 on week nights.

"But you'll need to come in at least an hour before seven everyday so you can learn new songs alright?" he said.

"No problem sir- Jeff I mean."

"Alright Bella, I'll see you tomorrow."

"At Six."

"Okay, your free to go."

"Thank you so much, Bye everyone!" I totally forgot that I was still on stage.

I race back to forks thinking how incredibly lucky I am. This job paid more than Char-. Oh no, I began to sob. I had to pull over because I couldn't see with my eyes being flooded with tears. Why did he have to die? Why? I was just getting to really know him and really loved him. He was so sweet and kind. Why did he have to take my father?

I quickly repressed the memories of the hospital, knowing that it would start all over again, and drove home.

I woke up passed out on my couch when I heard the phone begin to ring.

"H-hello?"

"Oh god Bella, I am so sorry!" Who was this and why did he sound so familiar?

"Um?" This was his cue to identify himself. Thankfully he took it.

"Oh im sorry sweety, this is Billy, Billy Black, Charlie's best friend."

"Oh hey Billy, It's okay, I'm okay, everything's okay!" I didn't want to be a burden to anyone. So I added in "I already have a job, you don't have to worry about me."

"Oh wow, that's great sweety, but if you need any help, feel free to ask."

"Alright Billy, keep in touch?"

"I will Bells, goodbye." I couldn't breath. Charlie use to call me that. I broke down, fresh tears staining my face.

I quicky sobered up when I heard the phone ring again.

"He-hello?" failing miserably to hold back tears.

"Oh hello Bella, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I was just Calling to see if everything is going well."

"Oh I'm fine Dr. Cullen-"

"Call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle, I even have a job at this lounge called the 'Blue Moon', I sing there. I began to blush, me singing. He'd probably laugh.

"Oh, splendid, you are a very remarkable, already found a job in less than a day of-" He didn't finish and I pretended I didn't know what he intended to say.

"Thank you, im very glad that you called."

"Alright your very much welcome, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Why was he so concerned? It was like he actually cared for my well being. He was acting as a father would. Why?

I couldn't dwell on that matter for I had to get ready for my first day of my new life.


	6. Chapter 6 The First Days

for all of you that wanted longer chapters! Hope this is long enough.

I went into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. Wow. We had absolutely nothing besides fish that Charlie had caught a few days ago. I threw it out and looked into the jar that was labeled 'grocery money.' It had $200 dollars in it. Sweet. I quickly went to the Thriftway and bought fifty dollars in groceries that would last me a few weeks. I looked at my watch. 2:30. I had enough time to go home, drop off groceries and drive to Port Angelos and buy a dress to wear for tonight.

Racing home and putting away the groceries took more time than I imagined. I looked at my clock. 3:30.

Still enough time.

I ran into the first dress store I had found but they really didn't have anything so I bought a simple black cocktail dress for only forty bucks.

'Good.' I thought. I still had enough for shoes and makeup.

My shoes were real cheap but didn't look it. They were from a little antique store on sale for $15 dollars. The makeup was pretty pricey, $20 bucks. I still had over $70 dollars so I headed towards the Blue Moon an half an hour early when I saw it.

It was the dress. The most beautiful shade of blue manageable. It was as if it was calling me to it. It looked to be in the style of the late 50's early 60's. I thing it was the simplicity of it that caught me. It was so simple but unique. I hurriedly walked into the store. I saw the dress and asked a pre-historic looking woman the price.

"Ah yes that dress, its been up there for ages." she then looked at me. "$60 bucks."

Luck was definitely on my side today.

"I'll take it." she wrapped it up in a box and I ran to the Blue Moon.

"Ah right on time Bella dear, this here is Kevin, he is to play the piano tonight." I turned to look at Kevin. He was a cute boy about my age with brown shaggy hair and light brown eyes.

"Hi I'm Kevin but I guess you already know that." I giggled. "Yeah I'm Bella but I guess you already know that too. I blushed.

"Well you two need to get settled and Kevin here has to teach you more songs. You'll have to sing at least 5 songs tonight. Usually it's about 8 to thirteen but since its your first day, 5.

"Alright." Crap! I would have to learn 5 songs in an hour and a half.

"Lets get started?" Kevin asked.

"I guess."

"Don't worry, you only have to learn 4 new songs tonight."

"But he said 5!" I was definitely confused.

"You can sing the song you tried out with."

"Yeah but I'm going to need to learn tons of new songs."

"Well come earlier everyday for a while, Ill be here, I'm always here. I really a waiter/ pianist. If you come earlier, I wont have to bust tables and I'll be able to do something I love." I thought about what he said.

"Deal, but in a week, I'll only be able to come early on the weekend because I have school."

"Me too, deal."

We worked on four songs but I already knew one so we only really had to work on 3. I got then down faster than I thought. When we were done I rushed into the dressing room to change quickly. When I was done withe dressing, makeup, etc., I looked into the mirror.

Wow, I almost gasped. The girl in the mirror looked beautiful, She looked like she had confidence. Her deep chocolate eyes looked like they held a air of mystery in them. I heard the door open and saw Jeff walk in.

"Why Bella, you look stunning!" He looked me all over, making me blush. Then the door opened and a furious Vanessa walked in.

"Doesn't Bella look stunning Vanessa?" She glared at me.

"Your on in five." she said and Jeff left. It was just us. I didn't need intuition to know this wasn't good.

"You wont last long here." she snarled.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked, I was so sick of the looks she gave me. Before I would just shrug them off but not now. I changed. Taking responsibility really changed me.

"Oh I see how he looks at you!" she roared.

"Who?" I played innocence, just to annoy her even more.

"JEFF!" she roared.

"I cant help it, I don't want him, he's all yours." I faked indifference.

"Just watch your back." she hissed and walked out. I secretly cursed myself. 'Nice Bella, first day and already you have an enemy.' I couldn't dwell on this matter though.

"And now our talent for tonight, Bella Swan!" A loud applause erupted. I quickly walked on stage.

I told the audience what I would be singing. Kevin and I quickly found out the sadder the songs, the better I sang them.

"This is for you Charlie." I said to myself and began.

I started to sing, feeling the music, letting in absorb me. I didn't even realize the tears that came out of my eyes when I was done. Good thing I brought water-proof mascara. I didn't realize that I had sang all of th 5 songs and was slightly disappointed. I loved the feeling of singing on stage, letting my emotion loose.

"You were amazing!" Kevin said as he greeted me.

"Thanks, so were you." he smiled.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I said

I drove home and crashed on the couch when I arrived home, to exhausted to make it upstairs.

The weekend was much the same as Friday when Sunday hit, I was already use to the routine. Kevin was really sweet and called me his Lil sis even though he was only a year older than me. Vanessa kept on glaring ant me but this time for reasons. Jeff regularly passed flirty comments and praised me anytime he got, especially when Vanessa was near. I just smiled when he tried, secretly laughing at him when he did.

When I woke up the next Monday I was startled by the fact that it was my first day of school. Holy crow! Were did that week go? I forgot to even buy school supplies. I checked to living room closet to see if Charlie at least kept any office supplies in the house. I was shocked to find that Charlie had stoked the closet previously with enough school supplies to last me all four years of high school. There was even a black bookbag for me. I thanked him and tried not to tear.

I got dressed in a black blouse and dark blue jeans that fitted nicely. I let my hair loose and put a headband on. A little bit of eyeliner and mascara and I was done. Know usually I wouldn't worry so much with makeup but I wanted to make a good impression. I looked nice I thought as I looked into the mirror, I thought. I quickly snatched my keys and drove off.


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note

Sorry its taking so long for Bella to actuall meet Edward but I just Wanted you to get to know Bella a little better before I throw Edward into the picture.


	8. an2

AN2 I'm sooooooo sorry I have not yet posted any chaps in awhile...I've been extremly busy with everything from school to my social life and ugh!!!! I also lost the book in whic I wrote this story down in on the train in manhattan were i live. Grrrrrr...i'm re-writting this story as I write this...

-Sorry!(puppy eyes)


End file.
